Mico09
Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]: 3-C, 2-A when pissed off, | High 1-A | MadaraPotence (Fusion with Madara) | HackerPotence | Exaggerated True Memetic+ Name: '''MadaraUchiha18, Mico09, Midara Gochiha (When fused with Madara), Micro, Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki '''Orgin: Vs Battles Wiki (verse) Age: 16 Gender: 'Male '''Classification: '''Owning a massive group of shinobi, Untouchable, A magnificent douchebag. '''Abilities: '''Wank Naruto and Dragon Ball along with Z and Super [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack Potency]]: Galaxy level+, Multiverse level+ 'when pissed off '| Hyperverse level+ | Midaraversal (Mico09 fused with Madara)' | HackCeption '(Can possibly hack every website and someone's profile) | Exaggerated True Memetic level+ '(Pretty much with all his training Mico surpassed his Hack form is easily one of the strongest in the Joke Battles Wikia) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength]]: Class XPJ+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Strike with the force to disintegrate anything '''(Only when fused with Madara) | Can just push one button and everything go boom. | Far stronger than Memetic+''' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Strength']]: Class Y+ | Pre-stellar | Stellar | Can easily lift the Omniverse (Only when fused with Madara)' | Same | Far Stronger than Memetic+ ' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level+ '(As durable as Vegito) '| Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level+ | Juubility '(Only when fused with Madara) | HackerBility (Took a 3 year ban on a game called Spiral Knights and still managed to come back in one piece.) '''| Exaggerated True Memetic level+ [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]: FTL+ | Memetic | Faster when fused with Madara | HackSpeed | Way faster than Memetic+ Stamina: Unlimited Range: Stellar | Beyond Infinite | Forever 'Standard Equipment: None so far ' 'Intelligence: Imaginary ' 'Weaknesses: '''Might go all out with pure anger and sadness if mocked and teased too much. | None notable '''Note: '''I don't want you guys taking this seriously since this is just a joke profile. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Forbidden Codes: '''Mico types these types of codes to erase the enemy for good and even if they manage to kill the user, the victim will still and always be dead. '-Summoning Technique: 'Mico can summon different variety of characters such as Yhwach (Wanked), Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Super Saiyan God Yamcha to just let them try and beat the enemy so Mico won't have to fight. '''Key: Mico09 | Anger Mode | Hype Mode | Fused with Madara | Hacks | Far Above Memetic Form ' Other 'Notable Victories: ' -Yang (ScrewAttack) -RouninOtaku (Blitzed him to oblivion) -Thebluedash (Beat him on a VS Thread) 'Notable Losses: ' -His crush name Joyce (She's stronger than him in every way) 'Inconclusive Matches: ' -Mikoto Misaka231 (Their fight is still ongoing so I'm putting this on inconclusive for now.) -Son Goku (Exaggerated) (Both fought in billions of years but both realized they could never beat each other so they became allies instead.) Theme Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wanked Category:Hax Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Exaggerated Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Naruto Category:Dragon Ball